


Snakes and Ladders

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drabbles [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Games, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Getting Together, M/M, One True Pairing, Press and Tabloids, Snakes and ladders, True Love, getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco's relationship, reimagined as a game ofSnakes and Ladders.





	Snakes and Ladders

**Author's Note:**

> This is my twenty-sixth Fictober story, and is based on the prompt: _Snakes!_
> 
> It is also the Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge story for the month of October, so a massive big thanks to the Mods and to all the other Drawble and Drabble creators. You are all so brilliant.

** _“When you’ve both been drinking too much Firewhiskey/ It leaves the pair of you feeling quite frisky!” _ **

### Chance meeting at the Leaky Cauldron! Climb up six places!

Too much alcohol has loosened Harry’s tongue in the direction of Draco Malfoy. Loosened it enough to find him snogging the pointy git inside a scruffy toilet cubical. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted this,” Draco whispers as they side-apperate to his bedroom. 

~@~

** _“Forgetting Draco’s birthday is a mighty great shame/ This Slytherin won’t stint with his blame”_ **

### Draco ignores you for a week! Slide down six places!

Harry can’t remember Draco ever being this furious before. 

“I thought we had something special,” he hisses. “I’m going to Mothers.” Harry sends ten, fifteen, twenty owls before Draco comes home and slides into their bed. 

~@~

** _““Your first public kiss feels so splendid/ But the next day’s Prophet feels so offended”_ **

### Your friend rally round when the newspapers print vile headlines! Climb up four places!

“Potter Malfoy Snog Shocker” reads Hermione. “That’s a dreadful headline. Let me fix that” 

With a twirl of her wand, the title rearranges itself. _“Rita Skeeter is a Pestilent Creature”_ becomes the newspaper headline of the day. 

~@~

** _““So much in love, but six months apart?/ Draco tells you it’s breaking his heart”_ **

### You leave for a short secondment with MACUSA! Slide down seven places!

“Of course I don’t want to go,” Harry says, his voice full of anguish. “But I’m not sure what else I can do. MACUSA has requested out help breaking down an illegal Potions ring. It won’t be any longer than six months. I’ll be home every other weekend-”

“But it won’t be the same,” Draco says, his eyes red with unspent tears. “You _arse_. You do realise I’ve fallen in love with you?”

~@~

** _““Back in London, you go down on one knee/ ‘Draco Malfoy,’ you ask ‘will you marry me?’”_ **

### He accepts! Climb up ten places!

“Of course, I’ll marry you.” Draco’s eyes are wild, full of joy. The last six months had been difficult, fraught and hard, but they’d proved to Harry that the two men were soulmates. 

“I’m never leaving you again, love,” Harry says as he slips on the emerald engagement ring. “Be mine. Always.”

~@~

** _““The day arrives, and Draco looks breathtaking/ He is your true love, of that there is no mistaking”_ **

### You are the happiest wizard on Earth. Congratulations Harry Potter. You win!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading xxxx


End file.
